


Secret

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Secret

Natasha x reader x Bucky

Y/N had one job her entire life, keep her secret a secret. A secret that could be the end of her if anyone ever found out. A secret that had ended her own mother’s life.

Y/N was a mermaid.

From what she knew, Y/N and her mother had been some of the last of their kind. When Y/N was twelve her mother had taken her to the cove for the full moon.

Their little tradition that Y/N looked forward to after a month of legs. That night, the waters felt different. It was a warning they should have listened to. Men who Y/N would later come to understand as HYDRA, stormed the area and snatched her mother out of the water.

Urged by her mother’s command, Y/N had swum as fast as her young body allowed her to. She had gotten away but had lost the only other of her kind she had ever known.

She had lost her mother.

After that night, Y/N had rarely used the abilities she was born with. Her tail was coveted by those who knew about it, her magic was wanted by terrible, evil, men. 

So Y/N ran. Ran from the coastal home she shared with her mother and ran from her past. 

Years later, Y/N had moved on as much as she could from that night. She had found a new life for herself in New York. It was here she met Wanda, at a yoga class of all places. Wanda quickly became almost a sister to Y/N. 

Wanda found out. Wanda was the only person to ever find out but that was merely because of her abilities.

Not long after meeting Wanda invited Y/N to one of Tony Stark’s famous parties. It was here, Y/N met Natasha and Bucky.

It was easy to fall in love with the two. Harder to get them off her mind. Y/N was sure these feelings were merely wishful thinking on her part.

Bucky and Natasha were in love, and Y/N not be the one to ruin that for them. They were her friends before she gained these romantic feelings and she wished to remain friends.

Fortunately, Bucky and Natasha did want to simply be friends. It had been two years since Y/N met Bucky and Natasha and a year since the three became a couple. 

And yet Y/N had still not spoken of her secret.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come over?” Wanda asked through the phone. “You sound like you need someone there.”

“I’m fine, Wand. I’m going to take some medication, take a bath, and pout that Tash and Buck are away.” You answered before letting out several harsh coughs. 

“If pouting causes you to make noises like that, don’t please.” Wanda giggled.

“You’re so funny, I forgot to laugh.” You deadpanned.

“I’m sorry but you need to stop pouting, they’ll be back soon. Another week at the latest.” She assured you.

“A week and I’m still not allowed to ask where they went?” You complained, rifling through your medicine cabinet. 

“Oh please as if they don’t tell you everything,” Wanda said, causing you to freeze. “Sorry should have thought that sentence through.”

“It’s not your fault.” You sighed. “You didn’t mean to make me feel like a terrible girlfriend.”

“You are not a terrible girlfriend, Y/N.” Wanda chided you. “You are guarding yourself. I know you’re scared and when you finally tell them, you are going to feel much better. But until then, this is your secret. When you do tell them, they’re going to understand.” She told you.

“God why are you so sweet?” You teased her. “You’re like sugar.” You smirked and before coughing harshly.

“Don’t you have any magic spells to help you feel better?” Wanda asked as you grabbed a box of medication.

“Not unless you have green coral on hand.” You told her, downing the pills dry. “I already checked my mother’s book, any type of cure needs about four things from the deep blue.”

“Go to bed. Take your medication and go to bed. I’ll come over later with some ciobra de perisoare. A Sokovian remedy.” She said.

“Yes mom.” You teased your friend. You and Wanda said your goodbyes and you made your way into your bathroom. 

Your apartment itself was in a shitty neighborhood but you did not mind the area because the apartment had all you needed. And your favorite part, by far, was the extra-large tub that was apart of your bathroom.

It was deep and large enough you could change without worry of overflow. It almost felt like residing in a small lake.

Stripping off, you sunk low into the deep tub. The water warmed your chilled bones and caused you to let out a loud moan.

A smile crossed your face as you allowed your legs to change. The vibrant shine of your tails scales glittered under the bathrooms lights. It had been so long since you felt the want to change, but you would never forget the luminous scales you inherited from your mother.

You weren’t sure how long you laid in warm water. Your head felt fuzzy from the medication and you might have fallen asleep in the luke-warm water if you didn’t hear your door open.

Your head snapped up when you heard multiple sets of footsteps walking towards you. Quickly you changed your tail back into legs and sat upright in the bath.

Your eyes remained on the door as you reached for the gun Natasha had stored under the tub.

“Y/N, doll? Are you here?” Bucky called, causing you to exhale sharply.

“In here.” You called back, putting the gun down and sinking back into the bubbles. 

“What a welcome back,“ Natasha smirked, leaning against the doorframe. Bucky came up behind her and smiled at you. Both were still wearing their mission gear and though they smiled at you, they were both clearly tense under their heavy uniforms.

"There’s room for three.” You offered, crooking a finger at them. The two didn’t need any more encouragement before they were stripping off and climbing into the tub with you.

“How’s our favorite girl?” Natasha asked, pulling your back into her front. “Anything interesting happen while we were away?”

“No, nothing interesting ever happens without you two around.” You smiled sweetly at the two. “How was your week in Siberia?”

The three of you lounged in the tub until the water had long since turned cold, talking about your week apart. And never once did you mention the sight they could have walked in on.

Soon. You would tell them soon.

Soon was a four-lettered lie that you told yourself too often. It had been six months since you were almost caught with your tail out. The three of you had been together for two years now and you still had not told them.

This week would be the week. It had to be. The three of you had been together for two years. For your anniversary Tony had gifted the three of you the use of his beach house in Australia. 

This was your opportunity. If you couldn’t tell them now, you would never be able to and you didn’t know how much longer you could keep this a secret.

“I wish we didn’t have to go back.” Bucky sighed, pressing his face into your neck. The three of you had been away for four days and it had been four days of absolute bliss.

“I think Tony would have something to say about that.” You smiled, tracing shapes on his chest.

“Not if he wants his precious liquor collection to survive,” Natasha smirked, running her fingers down your side.

“This place is amazing.” You said, intertwining your fingers with Natasha’s. “I’m so happy to be here, I’m happy to be here with you." 

"You get really sappy after sex, you know that right?” Bucky commented, causing Natasha to laugh and you to smile widely.

“How about I make dinner tonight? A nice lasagna and some homemade garlic bread.” You suggested.

“Doll, that sounds fantastic but we have a meeting tonight,” Bucky told you regretfully.

“I thought we agreed no work.” You said, sitting up in the bed. “We agreed, we’d come out here and we said no work.”

“We know and we’re sorry,” Natasha said as she and Bucky sat up too. “Steve called last night and they wanted us to come back but after a bit of negotiation we got them to agree to let us conference over call.“

"We’ll be in the study for most of the night,” Bucky added with a frown. “We’re sorry doll, we didn’t have much of a choice.”

“It’s fine.” You sighed. “I can’t be too mad, it’s your job.” You said, giving them a weak smile. 

“God, you’re so sweet. What did we do to deserve you?” Natasha questioned, taking your hand in hers and pressing her lips to it gently.

“Do you want me to get the list?” You teased her. In a series of rapid movements you soon found yourself on your back and looking up at Bucky with Natasha peeking her head out next to his.

“We have about five hours before we need to call the team,” Bucky started, staring down at you with a smile. “I think we should thank our doll for being so sweet. What do you say, Nat?”

“You can have some really good ideas when you want to, James,” Natasha told him. 

Needless to say, the three of you really used the next five hours.

Natasha and Bucky had locked themselves away in the study hours ago. You’d managed to keep yourself busy for the most part but you couldn’t quiet the restless part of your mind.

It was a full moon. It was a full moon and you were on a private beach. 

There was no-one around for miles and it had been so long since you’d swam in the ocean. After a lot of deliberation you’d finally made your choice. Leaving a note on the counter, you made your way out of the house and down to the ocean.

The smell of salt and the sound of the crashing waves were a comfort that you held close to your heart. You had almost forgotten how much you happiness the glowing moon over the dark waves brought to you.

In an almost dazed state, you shed yourself of your clothing and walked into the water.

The change ended as swiftly as it began. The pain it once caused you as a child had faded many years ago. All your senses became heightened as your body adjusted to the change. You dove deep down into the waters and just let the above world slip from your mind. 

After swimming for what felt like years, you sank down onto the ocean floor. The full moon above looked twisted and morphed as the waves moved and it had never looked more beautiful.

You were laying on the ocean floor when you sensed a change. It seemed almost as if the waters went quiet and the ocean life stilled. 

Moving quickly through the water, you ended up in a small cave that was close to the house. Your intent was to change back and find the threat but you stilled at the two figures before you.

“Bucky, Natasha.” You breathed. You were sitting on a large rock, tail still flicking in the water below.

“Lovely night for a swim.” Natasha smiled gently. “Does your eyesight get better when you change?”

“I was going to tell you, I swear. It was going to be tonight but you had a meeting and my plans got kind of ruined. And since that didn’t work I was going to tell you in the morning I swear-” You began to ramble as your heart quickened in fear.

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay, doll. We’re not mad.” Bucky cooed, moving forward and grabbing your flailing hands in his. “Doll, you’re shaking, you need to take a deep breath.”

“What do you mean you’re not mad? I’ve been lying to you both for three years.” You cried, going limp in Bucky’s hold.

“We haven’t exactly been 100% honest either,” Natasha admitted, sitting next to Bucky and taking your hand.

After you calmed yourself and changed back the three of you headed back into the house.

For Australia, it was a cold night. Neither appeared angry as Natasha set a blanket around your shoulders and Bucky lit a fire. The three of you almost seemed to collapse into seated positions in front of the warmth of the fire.

“How do you know?” You croaked after several silent seconds.

“Well first you should know two things about us,” Natasha began. “We’re about as human as you are.”

“Continue.” You whispered when she went quiet.

“It was a side effect of my serum,” Bucky stated. “It was an unplanned side effect but it made a good weapon.” He explained before his eyes flashed a deep red color and his incisors grew in length.

“You’re a vampire.” You nodded to yourself. Bucky nodded and allowed his teeth to shrink and eyes to fade back to their usual blue. The man smiled as you took his hand and squeezed it.

Turning back to Natasha she took a deep breath as she centered herself.

“I’m a witch.” She said bluntly. “I was born like this, I’m not sure which parent gave it to me but I’ve had to keep it a secret for whole life. I never told the red room and before today only Wanda and Bucky knew.” She explained.

Natasha’s hands were shaking, clearly she was worried and you didn’t like the sight. Opening your arms and the blanket towards the woman, Natasha gratefully sat with you.

“How did you know about me? I was so careful.” You questioned her.

“You really were. If I didn’t know who Natasha was or what she was capable of, I would have thought she was crazy.” Bucky chuckled.

“I knew from the moment we met.” Natasha admitted. “Every person I’ve ever touched, I’ve seen images, memories of their lives.”

“So when I shook your hand at that party…”

“I saw your mother, I saw the two of you on full moons, and I saw what happened to her.” Natasha nodded.

“I should have told you myself when we got serious.” You said, eyes plastered to the fire in front of you.

“We understand why you didn’t.” Natasha said, squeezing your hand.

“And it’s not as if we were honest ourselves,” Bucky commented, throwing his arm around both your shoulders. “Doll, we’re not mad. We still love you, Y/N.” He added, lifting your chin with his other hand.

“With all we have.” Natasha agreed, capturing your lips with hers.

“You’re not angry with us either, are you?” Bucky asked as you and Natasha pulled apart.

“Of course not. I can’t ever be angry with either of you.” You said, pressing your mouth to Bucky’s.

That night, the three of you fell asleep bare in front of the fireplace. Wrapped around each others limbs, there was nothing between the three of you anymore.

There were no more secrets to weigh on minds or on shoulders.

There was no more secrets to be found in your relationship


End file.
